Disney's Animal Kingdom
This is a new Disney Animal Kingdom located in Niagra Falls. It contains the existing lands with new lands. Already their is plans for a new park in Ilinois. Layout All the lands fro DAK:Florida stay, but several new lands wil be biult in the Scraps of land in between existing lands and in existing lands as Sublands. *Australia: South of Asia and North of Antarctica *Indian Excursion: A subland of Asia *South America: South of N. America, South-West of Discovery Island, where CMM would be *North America: North of South America *Atlantis:Northwest of Europe *Europe: North of Asia *Beastly Kingdomme: West of Atlantis Australia Animal Kingdom presents an opportunity to experience a land buried deep in myth and legend. A land where the stories of its unique flora and fauna and the humans that share it, intermingle to become a whole much greater than themselves. A land known in latin as Terra Australis: the Great Southern Land, but better known to us all as Australia. This new land for Disney’s Animal kingdom brings to an American audience a unique (and some may say strange) collection of Flora and Fauna without having to travel for extreme lengths of time, however it goes further to also tell the stories behind the animals and the land, introducing the audiences to Aboriginal dreamtime myths to help put their experiences into the context of the land; in some ways it includes elements of a “World Showcase” style area to allow for these stories to be told. Entrance Visitors need to head across a Bridge that is a replica of they Sydney Harbour Bridge. Koala Forest The first attraction is what . This is a Forest filled With Koalas and various Birds, as well as various ground dwelling birds, Reptiles, Possoms, Gliders Echidnas, Wombats and Frogs and Wild Boar. Night Bush An Indoor building filled with Nocturnal creatures from Australia and Tasmania. Part of Koala Forest is here too. After the Wild Boar Pen in The Bush, the trail curves, eventauly reaching into the building. It is here that it is revealed the Possom and and Glider Pens have second Yards connected by small tunnels, only visible by this part of the Possom Yards. The River After the Night Bush, the Creek seen in the Tasmnian Devil Enclosure eventully starts to widen once it gets into the open. It eventully becomes a river filled with Platypi, Fish, and various swamp dwelling creatures like Crocodiles, Snakes, and other river dwelling creatures and creatures on the Shore. Note: There is an inscription on the Crocodile Aquarium reading in Aborigonee 'We will never forget The Crocodile Hunter and his Zoo'. This is a memorial to the Famous Steve Irwin and Australia Zoo, which supllied the Crocodiles for the Zoo. Cryptostrala A Motion Simuator of some sort telling the story of various cryptids from Australia near a simuluted Billobong and the ocassinal groan of a Bunyip. Aimed more at ages 7- 12 then 7 and below due to both being to scary, having Graphic content, and being mostly a school rescource Walk-Roo-Through A larger, scaled up version of The Toronto Zoo's Outdoor Walkthrough in a large field in between Cryptostralia and Urulu. filled with various Marsupials, like various Kangaroos, Wallabies, Emus, Wallaroos, and Camels and other hoofed creatures. Alchera A Dark Ride in the south of large recreation of Urulu in line of TDL's Pooh. The premise is that you are going on an adventure to the base of the rock to visit the caves. You board mini Off-road vehicles outdoors on a "track." You pass some animal areas and eventually start into a small cave at the base of the rock. Once inside, odd lighting, noises, and music begins. Suddenly, the far rock wall opens, and you enter (each vehicle through a separate door into a separate room) a glowing chamber. You then take a trek through the Dreamtime of Australian Aborigine mythology that shows the creation of everything. Although this is not directly related to animals, it does involve many animal-based references throughout the stories. At night, Ayers rock will have lighting that makes it appear to glow green. Dingo Desert A large cave-inspired Enclosure in the North West of Urulu filled with Dingos as well as other Australian Carnivores like the Wedge-tailed Eagle and the Goanna. Reptile Cavern Australia has some of the most deadly snakes in the world, as well as some of the strangest looking lizards (such as the Frill Neck lizard). This cavern is in the north of Urulu. This is self directed, with several aboriginal style cave paintings explaining stories told about the animals on display. Termite Construction Co Everyone has heard of termites the “white ants” that threaten to eat you out of house and home (quite literally). What most people don’t realise however is that demolition is just one part of what they do. This area east of Urulu, you’ll encounter giant termite mounds – cities filled with termites built with termite labour. You can’t get too close, but just seeing these mounds (well over 1m tall) should be inspiring enough. The Outback This will be a kids area near Termite Construction Co set up with attractions based on the animals of the Australian Outback. India Excursion Welcome to Indian Excursion, Disney’s Animal Kingdom Canada’s newest and most exciting subland! This journey through India highlights the vibrant culture and diversity of one of the world’s most incredible destinations in incredible Disney fashion. From the enchanting western region that borders the Middle East, to the dense jungles that engulf the world’s most mysterious ruins, to the Primate- filled jungles of Indonisia, Indian Excursion’s thrills are sure to send chills down park-goers spines. With innovative attractions, top-notch entertainment, world-class dining, and unique shopping opportunities, Animal Kingdom’s newest expansion is a guaranteed hit with guests of all ages. Visitors venturing out of Discovery Island immediately encounter the bustling market of Agrabah. Street vendors selling bread, Indian apparel, and other classic Disney options line the pathway, cleverly disguised in Middle Eastern garb. Along the way lanterns, tents, clotheslines, and even royal guards make guests feel as if they have stepped directly into the animated Disney classic, Aladdin. Agrabah Visitors venturing out of Discovery Island immediately encounter the bustling market of Agrabah. Street vendors selling bread, Indian apparel, and other classic Disney options line the pathway, cleverly disguised in Middle Eastern garb. Along the way lanterns, tents, clotheslines, and even royal guards make guests feel as if they have stepped directly into the animated Disney classic, Aladdin. The Journey of Aladin Along the ride side of the path, perched upon a small hill is one of this section’s premier attractions, The Journey of Aladdin—a dark ride housed inside the mysterious Cave of Wonders. The cave’s eyes glow as the line winds around the entrance. Intermittently, the cave speaks, and riders’ feelings of fantasy and wonder are enhanced by the Disney magic that allows the cave to appear as if it is slowly closing. Upon further exploration of this culturally-rich region, park-goers reach the grand commons of Agrabah Square. The Raj Ma Hall, a palace-like building which houses Aladdin: The Stage Spectacle is the centerpiece of Agrabah Square. To the left lies Ali Ababwa Bazaar, the area’s central shopping location; across from the palace lies Indian Oceana, a fine dining locale.These premier attractions are bathed in elaborate décor that makes Agrabah a center of culture and a must-visit for guests. Shifting Sand Dunes Among the sand dunes of the Desert, life just manages to hig out a living. A newborn Arabian Gazelle struggles to it's feet. Greater Flamingoes forage for brine shrimp. Spotted Hyenas crowding around a an Oryx carcass with it's former herd members watching in terror. Camals walking in the sand. A Cobra sunning itself. These and other sights are what you might see in a Desert Trek. The Raj Mahal- (Aladdin: The Stage Spectacle) As the unprecedented success that is Disney California Adventure’s “Aladdin” stage show departs from Anaheim, the Aladdin Stage Spectacle heads northeast to its new home in the Raj Ma Hall—a state of the art theatre hall built especially to house this stage show (named after Princess Jasmine's tiger, of course). The building’s design combines history and fiction, as it was inspired by both the Taj Mahal and the Sultan’s palace from Aladdin. Guests are afforded the luxury of a giant, air-conditioned lobby waiting area (a pleasant change from the attraction’s California counterpart). With three tiers of seating, the show offers an excellent escape from the madness of the park. Even more notably, this building serves as yet another Disney landmark whose dedication to detail rivals those of Tokyo DisneySea. Parade of Prince Ali Inspired wholeheartedly from the film, The Parade of Prince Ali is modeled after Aladdin’s illustrious arrival in Agrabah. The parade features not only characters from Aladdin, but also from The Jungle Book, The Lion King, and other classics (including the beloved Disney canon). Featured music includes numbers from Aladdin, The Jungle Book, and old favorites as well as new originals. This decorative spectacle delights park-goers daily. Ali Ababwa Bazaar Between the Raj Ma Hall and Indian Oceana, lies Agrabah’s primary gift shop. A vast amount of Aladdin merchandise, as well as classic Disney merchandise is available. The ceilings feature an elaborate Disney twist, with Aladdin-like takes on classic pieces (for example, the Genie as the Mona Lisa). While the décor exudes royalty, an air of fun-loving humor is also present in the vein of Robin Williams’ genie character. Indian Oceana Located directly across from the Raj Ma Hall, Indian Oceana is Agrabah Square’s premiere dining experience. More than just a meal, this Disney dining endeavor features high-end Indian cuisine, up-scale seafood, and a majestic environment in which to enjoy said delicacies. This establishment serves alcohol and also offers kids’ menu items. Perhaps the biggest draw for visitors is the seemingly larger-than-life aquariums that serves as the entrance for the Aquarium building and is home to various fish native to the Indian Ocean. Indian Oceana Aquariums This is home to various fish native to the Indian Ocean. It is part of the resturaunt as seen above. It has a AA Display about the prehistoric Ceolocanth. Indian Jungle When guests venture to the right of the land’s entrance, the walls of Agrabah begin to crumble, appearing to turn to ruin. Guests venture down a path into a dense jungle, passing various bird exhibits along the way. Guests are quickly met by the ruins of a once-grand temple that towers over the tree line and houses two premier attractions. To the far right resides Indiana Jones and the Hiss of Life, an E-ticket coaster attraction. On the left spires rise from a temple that fades into the hill, with a waterfall cascading from a small opening. This landmark is King Louie’s Temple Falls, a dark water flume attraction inspired by Disney’s 1994 live action film The Jungle Book. Tall spires, towers, and walls (or what’s left of them all) line this area. Tucked in ruin rests Bear Necessities, the primary gift shop of the area. Baloo’s Bonanza, the primary restaurant for this area as well as a children’s show featuring the classic cartoon cast of The Jungle Book, is located across from the gift shop, adjacent to Indiana Jones. The area’s highlights include meet-and-greets with various Indiana Jones and Jungle Book characters. To the immediate left of King Louie’s Temple Falls begins the incredible walkthrough experience of The Jungle Trek, an extensive animal exhibit featuring many of India and Indonisia’s greatest wildlife, inlcuding animals of various Disney films. The path winds extensively through several areas and ends in Agrabah Square, to the right of the Raj Ma Hall. A truly unique experience, the trek is one Animal Kingdom’s best-kept secrets, hidden beneath a canopy of trees. The Indian Jungle is not only mysterious, but full of uncharted adventures waiting to be discovered. Indiana Jones and the Hiss of Life Some of the most popular E-ticket attractions among the Disney parks are Indiana Jones-related. This attraction borrows inspiration from both its Anaheim and Tokyo brethren. The coaster is both an indoor and partial outdoor coaster with detail-oriented animatronics effects. The concept for the attraction is centered on an expedition in which Indy’s team must go on through a temple overrun with his worst nightmare—snakes. But these Snakes are good snakes who fight against evil demons from the depths of the Swamps. But Poachers and treusure theives have teamed up to rob the temple of it's snakes and Tresures. Now Indy's team must join forces with the snakes to stop the Poachers and Theives. Appearances are made by other Indian animals, such as the black panther and multiple types of mischievous monkeys. The result is an adrenaline-filled adventure that can only be rivaled in excitement by Animal Kingdom’s other marquee attraction, “Expedition Everest.” The queue, like those of the other Indiana Jones attractions, is very detailed, winding through abandoned temple ruins. Intricate elements such as these make this attraction the ultimate thrill ride experience. King Louie’s Temple Falls Based off Disney’s 1994 live action adaptation of The Jungle Book, this flume attraction takes riders through the ruins of an old Indian temple now inhabited by King Louie and friends. Derived in the vein of a darker “Splash Mountain,” consider this attraction similar to Busch Garden’s “Escape from Pompeii” but on a much grander, Disney scale. At one point the attraction leads riders to believe they are in the treasure room with a most unwelcome guest—a giant snake. Guests also encounter bears, tigers, and a friendly elephant that supplies guests with a nice shower. This attraction peeks as riders take a dive from the summit, plummeting deep into the Indian jungle. Riders will get wet—very wet—and will exit the ride feeling as if they have truly experienced The Jungle Book. The Jungle Trek This extensive walkthrough exhibit incorporates animals from Disney’s beloved Indian classics, (The Jungle Book, Aladdin, etc.) as well as animals frm Indonisia and Creatures from the book that did not make it to the movie. Animals include—but are certainly not limited to—Indian elephants, Indian Rhinos, tigers, bears, black panthers, orangutans, various snakes, monkeys, Wild Pigs, Tapirs, and more. The walkthrough’s entrances are located to the right of the Raj Ma Hall and King Louie’s Temple Falls and are heavily shaded. Needless to say, the animals are kept in ideal conditions and are treated as jungle royalty. Baloo’s Bonanza A dining establishment serving both creative Indian cuisine and classic American theme park food, the covered outdoor seating (with ceiling fans, of course) centers on a stage reminiscent of the throne area around which Baloo and King Louie danced in The Jungle Book. The live show happens several times throughout the day, and features dancing and music from the film with all its famous characters and lots of crowd involvement. This dining experience is ideal for children who love character interaction. The facility is open for dining daily, regardless of show schedule. It also sometimes shows Indian Bolleyood dancing. Bear Necessities Located in the remains of a temple is the primary gift shop of the Indian Jungle. While the shop is filled with a wide array of Jungle Book, Indiana Jones, and other classic merchandise portraying different animals and Indian Movies, also featured are gifts that are unique to the shop, including pins and t-shirts. The interior décor is very jungle-like, giving visitors the impression that an animal could make an appearance at any given second. South America Explore the beauty and wonder of South America, only at Disney’s Animal Kingdom: Canada! Experience the wonder of the rainforest as you make your way to the Hub Camp. Spot various rainforest animals along the way. This is one of the Animal Attractions: Fuana Sendaros. Then embark (via village) travel through the Amazon River Via boat and Zipline and escape from 2 of the Amazon's biggest threats: deforestation and Strip Mining. Then visit a Columbian Village in the Andean Mountain shdows, where the Jungle is just a Stone throw away! Maybe a little too close to one paticular spot of the Jungle.... Meanwhile, the largest cat in the western hemisphere has made it's home in an Abandoned Inca Temple. Fauna Senderos A wildlife trail that takes guests through mysterious caverns, dense jungle and even around waterfalls. The trail itself is almost a mile long and provides many stands along the way that tell guests what animals they are looking at, their habitat, what they eat, and more! Guests are able to walk through a dense jungle environment, filled with exotic flowers and plant life, past waterfalls and rivers. Some of the wildlife that can be encountered are: * 3-toed Sloth *Spider Monkey *Toucan *Macaw *Tapir *Capybara * Giant Anteater *Golden Lion Tamerin After winding their way through the trails of the rainforest Guests would encounter a riverside village made up of a series of thatch-roofed buildings. Here, students from a local university have set-up camp to study the creatures and plant life of the rainforest as well as the negative effects of the logging companies that have been chopping down trees at an alarming rate. Thus the message of conservation is very strongly tied with the attractions in this area. This village is the embarkation point for two attractions, both of which emphasize the natural beauty of the rainforest and the importance of protecting this environment. The first attraction would be the Amazon Attractions A river rapids attraction that is where the current Kali River Rapids are in DAK:F. This attraction would mark a major upgrade over Kali River Rapids in that not only would it be longer and far more immersive, but it would also feature live animals. The back story for the attraction is that students from the local university have prepared a river rafting expedition to study a few of the more remote parts of the rainforest and have invited you along. The first half of the ride is very calm. As the raft passes through the dense jungle, Guests encounter other small fishing villages and a wide variety of birds, monkeys, and other exotic animals. Guests then come upon the devastation of a logging camp, where hundreds of trees have been either chopped or burned to the ground. This scene presents a marked contrast to the natural beauty earlier in the ride. From here the ride takes a tumultuous turn as the raft picks up speed and Guests encounter a series of violent rapids as they race past waterfalls, get spun around in whirlpools, and narrowly escape an attack by a school of piranhas before returning back to the village. The attraction would thus offer far more in the way of thrills than the current Kali River Rapids. The second attraction would be a suspended roller coaster that would make you feel as though you were zip-lining through the canopy of the rainforest, and an escape from an iligal Mining Pit. The coaster would not be heavy on thrills in terms of loops or drops, but riders would whip narrowly around trees, through caves, and past water falls. The experience would be more of a family coaster, along the lines of a Big Thunder Mountain in terms of thrills. Believe it or not, a rollercoaster similar to this was actually planned for Epcot at one point and would have been a part of a completely re-imagined Land pavilion. I think this new South America section of Animal Kingdom would be the perfect home for it. Columbian Village Experience the wonder of a small South American village as you wander it's streets. Find yourself in tiny alleyways, meandering through shops and markets and even exploring the jungle that lies just beyond the village’s border! The village will be modeled after Salento, Columbia. To Enter, Guests will make their way down a small sloped pathway through a dense rainforest canopy until they come across the village itself. The village is an attraction in itself with street performers performing daily dances in the streets that are common to South America such as the Samba, Mambo and Salsa. Other street performers will play different types of live music styles that are derived from Columbia itself such as bambuco, pasillo guabina, and torbellino. These street performers will be from different parts of South America such as Columbia, Brazil, Cuba and Peru. Street vendors will man their own separate stalls where they sell authentic street food from that region such as empanadas, arepas, different types of fruit, and of course, if you choose, your favorite Mickey Mouse ice cream bars, pretzels, popcorn that you’re familiar with! Other than street performers, the village’s style of architecture will be that of many towns in north-western South America. The buildings are characterized with their white stucco walls and bright doorways, porches, paneling and window shutters (as you see above). Palm trees and dense canopy will be sticking up behind the village buildings, to enhance the feeling that you’re really in the middle of a South American town. In the center left of the village, you will find the brightly colored theater-styled entrance to Goofy’s Equator Escape, a 25 minute live show. To the upper right area of the village (near the end of the street) you will find the entrance to Munchu Picchu, an indoor/outdoor dining establishment with two floors of seating. Near the entrance to village, on the right hand side, you will find Callejón Goods, a canvas covered shop inbetween two buildings selling Disney merchandise and souveniers particular to the surrounding area. At the end of the street, you will find a low wall that is overgrown with large tropical trees, roots and shrubs. An old wooden sign that is overgrown with roots says “Rainforest Tours” and points to an overgrown and old archway. This is the entrance to The Forbidden Jungle, a terrifying journey through the darkest and most mysterious parts of the rainforest. When guests walk down to the end of the street and turn left, they will find themselves enveloped in a rainforest canopy trail that leads to the Temple of the Jaguar, an animal exhibit where jaguars roam an old Inca temple. Goofy's Equator Escape This 25 minute long live action show is accesible on the left side of the main street. The building is easily recognizible as a slightly dilapitated old movie theater with fading colors. Guests enter under a large awning which shows the name of the show and the times throughout the day. A castmember will direct guests to the theater which has a capacity of about 350 people. The seats are at an incline, just as any other movie theater or stage show. The lights dim and the show begins. The story is that Goofy is flying around the world when he has some engine trouble over South America. His plane suddenly goes down and he is engulfed in a whole new environment that he has never seen before… the rainforest. Around him are many different animals such as jaguars, sloths, falcons, snakes, etc. He has to learn to adapt to the environment to survive, and a lot of laughs are supplied along the way. The animals, even though they just don't give a notice to him and get on with their lives, unkwowinly help him recover his aircraft and fix it up so he is able to return back to his home, Disney World. Munchu Picchu This exotic eatery is located at the end of the village. It is easily recognizable by it’s 3 outdoor eating areas, brighly colored windows and doorways, garden on the top of the roof and brightly colored balconies. The first eating area extends behind the building itself into a lush tropical area. It is a courtyard with a fountain in the center and a large collection of tables around the fountain. The second outside eating area is a large wrap around porch where guests can dine and overlook the street below them. The final outdoor eating area is on the roof, where there are palm trees, another fountain and access to the downstairs eating area and street. Traditional South American dishes are served such as: *-Stir-Fried beef with oven friend potatoes *Spicy Potatoes and corn with fried cheese *Chicken stew with chili - *Bahia-style shrimp in coconut sauce * Golden yuca and coconut cake Callejón Goods Find yourself lost in a alleyway full of exotic goods that you would find in your typical South American market. Here you can purchase things such as a “Lupita” or “Luchador” doll, traditional wooden puppet dolls, miniature bongos, and even Mickey or Goofy in their own explorer outfits! The small market is covered by a fading and slightly ratted canvas that is attached to both sides of the buildings. You can find what you want to buy in wooden carts and shelves on both sides of the wall. The service counter is located at the end of the alley. The Forbidden Jungle Guests will immediately be drawn to the mysetrious sign, low fog and old archway at the end of the street. The sign advertises an old rainforest tour company, but it becomes evident that something went horribly wrong… Quenue Guests enter through an old arch, overgrown with weeds. The queue winds through a misty rainforest on a dirt trail before coming across what looks to be an old, abandoned wooden building. The same sign that advertises a jungle expedition is on the building. The windows are cracked, weeds and vines overtake the structure and an old vehicle lies overturned just outside the structure. Guests walk into the building and immediately placed in a deserted and abandoned tour guide station. Castmembers direct guests into the pre-show rooms themed to an old storage room where an old television will spark on and begin a chilling video of how the forest is evil and that the video was created as a warning to leave the forest immediately. Main Ride Riders will emerge into a dark cave. This is where they will board their vehicles. Castmembers dressed in tattered and worn clothing will direct riders to their rows where they can pick up their glasses and board the vehicles. Once the lap bar is pulled down, the vehicle will begin moving forward into the main ride. When the ride comes to it’s conclusion, guests will exit the vehicle and put their glasses in the specified bins. Guests will leave the main show building and have a short walk back through the junglle to the main path, knowing they have survived the Forbidden Jungle… Technical Details *The Forbidden Jungle uses the same ride system as The Amazing Adventures of Spiderman at Universal’s Islands of Adventure. *13 screens are used to project the terrifying 3-D images. *Real sets are used throughout the ride also, to immerse guests even farther into the jungle. Temple of the Jaguar If guests come to the end of the village and decide they don’t want to to take on The Forbidden Jungle, take a left and walk down a small sloped pathway covered by a large canopy of tropical trees. At the end of their short jaunt, guests will discover Temple of the Jaguar! Bearing a strong resemblance to ancient Inca temples, guests can approach the temple to observe the jaguars. The jaguars will play, run and explore the temple grounds itself, offering guests a unique view only once possible in South America itself. Guests can immerse themselves even further into the life of the jaguar by taking a pathway to inside the temple, where guests can see some of the smaller rainforest critters like tarantulas, frogs, toads and snakes while also getting different views of the jaguars themselves. North America Mt. Great Plains Provincial Park, the First of the Walt Disney National Parks. Located on the Alberta- Montana boarder, it is in a way, where the past Boarders the present. Located over the boarder in Montana lies one of the most significant paleontological finds in the world: Diggs County. Mt. Great Plains Mt. Great Plains will reflect the plains and mountain foothill forests of the Great Plains areas. This will start in the forest areas, climb upwards into some rocky cliff areas and end overlooking a large plains area. Enclosures *Bear Roundabout: Brown Bear Black Bear, White Tail Deer, North American River Otter *Predator Rocks: Grey Wolf, Cougar, Canada Lynx, Bobcat *Bird Creek: North American Porqupine, Bald Eagle, Sandhill Crane, Eastern Wild Turkey, Trumpeter swan *Bison Plains: Nelson's Elk, Pronghorn Antalope, Prarie Bison, Mule Deer *Reptile Cavern: Diamondback water snake, Great Plains Skink, Ornate box turtle, Osage Copperhead, Prairie rattlesnake, Red-sided Garter Snake, Yellow mud turtle, Reticulated Gila monster, Western massasauga Timber rattlesnake. Mountains Of America A Roller Coaster through North America's Canadian Rockies and Appalachian Mountian Ranges. It features live Animals such as Bighorn Sheep, Moose, Whitetail Deer, Wild Boar, and Kodiak Bears. Dino Istutue The newly relocated DinoLand U.S.A, now set in Montana. At the entrance is the area that recreates a dinosaur bone dig site and its associated makeshift scientific camp (The Boneyard, The Excavator, Repttiles, and Restaurantosaurus); nearby is the formal area centered on a museum that represents the institutional interpretation of the dig's findings (Cretaceous Trail, DINOSAUR, Dinosaur Jubilee, Dinosaur Safari), while the third section is composed of a rustic settlement predating the discovery of the digsite that has reinvented itself with tacky attractions to capitalize on the new stream of visitors (Chester & Hester's Dino-rama! area). The excavator You are taken as guinea pigs by a crazy paleontologist who wants to explore the "boneyard" a bit deeper. All's going well when mysteriously, the bones come to life and the eggs of 1000 raptors hatch from a 65 million year slumber. Dinosaur Safari Storytellers dressed as Scientists will be scattered around Dinoland USA spreading the story that connects the 3 E-tickets in the land about the Scientists responsible for bringing Aladar to the present (Dinosaur) being rivals with the Paleontologists responsible for cloning the DNA from Dinsoaur bones (The Excavator) are at odds with each other and are bound to have an epic showdown of wit and firepower (Dinosaur Safaris). With the rescue of Aladar, the scientists behind Dinoland have finally been able to "restore" the long extinct Dinosaurs in an extremely successful breeding program. Now, in order to help funding of further research, the scientists have set up a "Dino-Zoo-fari" where guests could ride in jeeps and see exhibit after exhibit of living, breathing dinosaurs. Unfortunately, A cloning company intends to sabotage the scientists' breeding efforts by stealing the dinosaurs for their own experiments. Can you help the scientists out in time? And what would happen if the Allosaurus (what? we could not bring back a T-rex) was accidentally set free? Europe Reaching along the northern side of Asia, the bamboo and other areas give way to the trees of the classic northern European forests. Smaller mountains sit near Everest, creating a continuation of the mountain range (although the Himilayans don't actually reach the Eurpoean ranges, we'll pretend, ok). The forest trek features the animals for the mainland area. Attractions Alpine Run Along the lower peaks sits the Alpine Run. This small, family coaster featuring open-sided cars that resemble sleds. You run through some small caves and past many AA animals. This is a mini-Everest of sorts so that anyone can ride. It is more fun and not "thrilling" per se. Aesop's Garden This area closer to Rafiki's Planet Watch features vignetes of Aesop's famous tales. Gaston's Lodge Ok. Perhaps DEAD animals aren't quite so appropriate, but this antler-laden lodge will feature a stage show similar to the drinking scene in the stage show. It also has other drinking songs (tailored, of course) in a pan-European festhaus-pub-lodge style. The Loch A high intensity Mack water coaster based on the Loch Ness Monster. The story begins like this: First the line enters a collapsing old Scottish castle. As the line progresses you can view information and pictures of the beast's sightings. Finally a slected amount of people enter the boarding station thorugh a window you can see the tranquil loch with a huge black figure swimming about it. Suddenly the lights begin to flicker and then fail. Next you hear a gut-wrenching growl, you look at the window and there are two red eyes gleaming back. the lights come on and you board the ride. First the boat goes out into the loch where it is disturbed by rough bumping( extremely sharp turns) and distubances in the water. Next your boat goes into a dark cave with looming red eyes. your boat now goes onto steel track onto a hill lift towards the red eyes. As soon as you get to the top, the monster show its full form and tries to take a snap at you, but your boat has other plans. The boat now plummets through a huge drop into sheer darkness and into a series a sharp turns and sudden drops where the monster attacks at your boat now and then. Then you finally see a way out the cave but the monster blocks it. Your boat then takes a small drop downward and into a splash zone getting you soaked! Now you return from your journey to do what your please. Scotland An island in the Loch. It will contain a dark ride about gnomes, trolls and other mystical forest creatures. (as much as I would like to include general fairies, this would just cause confusion with the tinkerbell variety.) There will also be exhibits with real bears and other Carnivores and Highland cattle and other hoofstock, probably in a Stonehenge like setting. The Main animal Exhibet would be a trail around the Island featuring Endangered Speices from Scotland called Savng Scotland. This would be Disney Animal Kingdom's biggest Constervation project, with breeding programs for every creature on the trail. Atlantis Atlantis has risen from beneath the seas, and has quickly become a place of great interest. The native Atlanteans have capitalized on this, using it both as a method to learn about the modern world as well as educate them about the wonders of the underwater world, one about which much is still unknown. Appearance Atlantis is located across a bridge from Europe, and appears to be on an island as well. The area looks like an ancient city, with an architectural style reminiscent of ancient Greece, but not quite the same. All the buildings also have a very weathered look, but do not look dilapidated. Behind and to the right of the city, a large volcano towers above the buildings. Cast members wear unique costumes to this area, resembling an ancient form of dress without impeding the necessary functions of the job. Note: While there may be subtle nods to the movie, the land is not related to the 2001 movie Atlantis: The Lost Empire in any significant way. Instead, it is based more on the general mythology of the lost city. Layout The city is roughly laid out in a linear fashion. The entrance to the area resembles a beach, with the B-ticket attraction (a walk through) on the left hand side. The retail outlet is located in one of the first buildings on the right. Proceeding into the city, guests reach a central plaza. The temple in the center of the plaza contains the full service restaurant, while the quick service restaurant is on the south side. Street vendors fill this area, as do roaming performers. Once past this, the area splits and two separate streets lead to the D-ticket (left) and E-ticket (right) attractions (both dark rides). Shoppng Treasures of the Deep: Located on the right at the entrance to the city, this is a small shop selling souvenirs unique to this land. None of the standard Disney souvenirs can be purchased here, and instead unique clothing, trinkets and toys are found. The interior of the store looks just as old as the exterior, made of stone and showing signs of millenniums exposed to the elements. Fitting with the theme of the area, the store does not appear to use modern technology, as it is lit by torches (fake, but a good imitation) and purchases are calculated on an abacus (all prices are in whole numbers and include tax to make this easier for cast members), although for credit card purchases a hidden register is available. Dining Poseidon’s Kitchen: A full-service restaurant featuring Greek and Mediterranean cuisine. The restaurant is located in the temple at the center of the city. The interior of the dining area is gigantic and statues carved of stone line the walls of the building. Tapestries also hang off some of the columns supporting the roof. Tables and chairs are made of stone. Like Treasures of the Deep, the dining area appears to be lit by torches mounted on the walls. Reservations for the restaurant are accepted up to six months in advance, and can be made in the same way reservations are made at other Walt Disney World dining locations. Saltwater Grill A quick service restaurant serving more standard amusement park fare, but also offering a handful of unique dishes. Located on the south side of the central plaza, this restaurant simply looks like a counter in the side of a building. Benches are located nearby to give diners a place to relax while they eat and watch the roaming performers in the central plaza. Attractions Creature Beach A walk through attraction located on the left part of the “island”. Guests follow a defined path around the beach, viewing animals that live in an aquatic environment but are not confined to underwater life. Most enclosures feature terrestrial and aquatic components, and a few have underwater viewing areas. Most animals featured are native to Europe or Africa, but others may be present as well. Signs located by each enclosure present facts about the animals present in the exhibit. The trail is approximately a half-mile long and features varied terrain, but is relatively level. Voyage Thru Liquid Space An omnimover ride simulating a journey through the ocean. After waiting in a basic queue on the docks in the southwest corner of the city, guests board two-person submersibles and travel beneath the seas, guided by an Atlantean who narrates the journey and provides information on what the riders see during their trip. The ride itself lasts approximately seven minutes and passes through five different aquarium tanks, each representing a different level of depth. Various species of marine life are seen, although none of the really large sea creatures (marine mammals and large sharks) are present in this attraction. The ride vehicles pass through tubes in the center of the tanks, giving riders a 270 degree field of vision. Unlike most omnimover vehicles, the submersibles on this attraction can rotate up to 30 degrees forward or backward in additional to the 360 degree rotation. Since all movement is controlled via an onboard joystick, guests have a wide range of view and truly feel like they are floating along underwater. In addition, the track is as minimal as possible, and is made of transparent acrylic when the ride mechanics do not need to be seen. Journey to the Centre of the Earth Located in the volcano adjacent to the city, Journey to the Center of the Earth is a copy of the Tokyo DisneySea attraction (hailed as the greatest theme park ride ever built), but with a few changes to fit the theme of the land and the location of the ride. Guests enter the attraction through a geological camp set up to monitor seismic activity. In this version of the attraction, the Atlanteans and scientists are working together, as the citizens of the city are worried about it sinking back into the sea. Guests then continue through the mountain until they reach the terravators, special elevators that transport them to the main research area a half-mile below ground. This is the loading area for the attraction. The ride itself is similar to its Tokyo counterpart. Guests board mine vehicles and travel through subterranean tunnels, encountering crystal caverns and a mushroom forest before an earthquake occurs and forces the car deeper underground where the surroundings become more ominous. Finally, riders encounter the lava monster before the volcano erupts, sending them back to the surface. However, unlike the DisneySea version riders never leave the volcano, but instead plunge down another tunnel and return to the scientists’ research area. Beastly Kingdomme Technologically, the attraction is similar to Test Track, but seats eight riders per vehicle (4 rows of 2). The ride is only around three minutes long, but reaches speeds of nearly 50 MPH during the journey. The ride is equipped with Fastpass (users merge into the queue at the terravators) and Single Rider (guests go up the exit and cross a bridge to the loading platform For Years it was dreamed of... but it never was. It was talked about by people on the internet and would they put in it.... but those were just ideas. It's the wet dreams of Imangineers... Beastly Kingdomme. It never existed... until now. DAK: Canada has great honor to contain the never before open Beastly Kingdomme! Attractions Of course, the origanal attractions that were to be at DAK:Florida will be here, but a few other origanal attractions will be here too. Legendary Forest An Attraction near Dragon Tower. It is the main Ride Area. You enter through twisted tress. It evetually opens up to a clearing featuring several attractions. # The main theater will house Kurios' Menagerie (working title - in what was Festival of the Lion King - which will have run its course before this starts) will feature a mix 3D and live-action/AA presentation of some odd creatures from mythology in a fun show with strong special effects. #The Dragon's Tale: A dark ride where you board one of nine Chinese dragons and take a whirlwind tour of some of the world's mythology regarding dragons (with some rather HOT special effects along the way). #Draco the Wise, The MOST complex AA in the world, Draco (voiced by Sean Connery and is from the movie Dragon Heart) teaches guests what it's like to be a dragon and that not all Dragons are evil. He cracks jokes and even sings and sometimes even grants wishes. During the spring and Summer, he is replaced by Botanica and is in Universal Studios Orlano #Botanica: Queen of Flowers, his grand new AA presentation lets guests talk and interact with Botanica, a lovely giant flower who teaches the importance of plants to the world. Located in the Draco the Wise Theatre in the Spring and Summer, Botanica and her many flower friends would sing and dance for your enjoyment (songs include "Golden Afternoon" from Alice in Wonderland). This is a sort of Enchanted Tikki Room meets Crush's Turtle Talk kind of an attraction. Each guest receives their own honorary 'flower seed' as they exit the attraction as Botanica's souveneir. Category:Theme Parks